There is proposed a technique to estimate the user's position by sensing the movement of transport means through sensors and comparing the sensed movement and line information. In a system disclosed in JP-2009-128343-A (pages 9 to 14 and FIG. 1), a movement path of transport means is specified by measuring an inter-station movement time through measurement data on air pressure or acceleration and matching the inter-station movement time with line information, when position information is not obtained.
However, in this case, it is difficult to estimate a user's movement path between facilities with high accuracy.